1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power board, an on-board connector, a lighting device, a display device and a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a lighting device capable of functioning as a backlight for a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in JP-A-2004-294592. The lighting device has a construction in which relay terminals are mounted into through holes formed on a chassis that has a substantially flat plate-shaped configuration and functions as a reflector plate. An electrode portion of a discharge tube arranged on the front side of the chassis and a power board arranged on the back side of the chassis are connected to each relay connector, so that the discharge tube can receive the power supply from the power board via the relay terminal.
In the power board described in JP-A-2004-294592, electronic components are mounted on the surface of a circuit board on the opposite side of the chassis, while an output terminal to be fitted to the relay terminal is mounted on the chassis-facing surface. In the case that components are thus mounted to both surfaces of the circuit board, there is no choice but to use reflow soldering as a soldering method for fixing the components to the circuit board, because solder dipping that involves dipping of the circuit board in a molten solder bath cannot be applied.
However, the reflow soldering cannot be applied to a circuit board formed of a material sensitive to high temperature (e.g., a phenolic paper-base copper-clad laminated board), because a reflow oven is heated to a high temperature. That is, in the case of a circuit board formed of a material sensitive to high temperature, components cannot be mounted to both surfaces of the circuit board, and therefore the components should be mounted on one surface of the circuit board.
In this case, in order to achieve an output terminal provided on the chassis-facing side of the circuit board as in JP-A-2004-294592 for connection to the relay terminal, the components on the circuit board are limited to being mounted on the chassis-facing surface.